Feder und Pfote
video|right|300px thumb Ein Rabe hoch im Baume hockt, vom bleichen Mondlicht angelockt. Er spreizt die Flügel ach so weit, er zu den Sternen in die Höhe steigt. Am Himmel zieht er große Kreise, sein Ruf ertönt auf sonderbarer Weise. Einsam in der Dunkelheit, ein Wolf durch Wald und Wiesen streift. Er hört den Raben in der Nacht, der Wind hat ihm sein Lied gebracht. Der Wolf, er schaut hinauf zum Raben, das Herz, es will den Vogel haben. So heult und winselt dieses schöne Tier, ach, könnt ich fliegen, empor zu dir. Der Rabe nun den Wolf erblickt, sein Herz jedoch sich nicht erschrickt. Er fliegt hinab den Wolf zu grüßen, und landet sanft zu seinen Füßen. Ein Flügel streift ganz zart sein Fell, der Mond am Himmel scheint nun hell. Des Wolfes Nase stubst den Freund, gar liebevoll er dieses meint. Der Rabe ist vom Glück entzückt, sein Vogelherzchen pocht verrückt. Er pickt nur leicht des Wolfes Haupt, weil der Vogel ihm vertraut. Der Mond schaut zu und freundlich lacht, in dieser stillen, dunklen Nacht. Es funkeln nicht nur tausend Sterne, vier Augen funkeln in die Ferne. Zwei Herzen, die zusammen finden, und in Freundschaft sich verbinden, gemeinsam wird man sie nun sehen, wie unzertrennlich sie durchs Leben gehen. So ungleich sind doch diese Beiden, und dennoch sind sie zu beneiden. Keinen Unterschied die Freundschaft macht, in dieser stillen, dunklen Nacht. Von dann ziehen sie als Paar, ein kleines Wunder wurde wahr. Der Rabe in die Lüfte steigt, dennoch bei dem Wolfe bleibt. Der Wolf, er streift im Walde weiter, als des Rabens Wegbegleiter. Unsere Geschichte IC Feder und Pfote eröffnet im November in dem Zwergen Distrikt. Schwerpunktmäßig wird dort Tabak in allen Geschmacks und Geruchssorten verkauft. Egal ob ihr Pfeifen-, Kau- oder Zigarettentabak benötigt, wir haben es. Auch stellen wir auf Wunsch Tabak her mit gewünschten Inhalten, Geschmäckern, Rauchfarben und co. Das Fundbüro gilt als Anlaufstelle für Personen die etwas verloren haben aber auch für Leute etwas gefunden haben. Wir bewahren die Sachen solange auf bis der rechtmäßige Besitzer zurück kommt. Unsere extra Leistungen bestehen daraus das wir auch als Söldner Aufträge annehmen. Sollten sie überfallen worden sein und ihnen ein Wertgegenstand oder ein Emotionales Erinnerungsstück entwendet worden sein, ob klein oder groß, besorgen wir jenes wieder zurück und können sie damit wieder vereinen! Unsere Gilde OOC Erstmals im Frühling 2018 gründeten wir die Gilde „Ruhm der Geehrten“. Der erste Hintergrund Gedanke war eine Söldner-Gruppe zu gründen die sich um die einfachen Bürger kümmerte und schütze, sollten die Wachen nicht zu gegen sein. Aufgrund eines OOC’s Zwischenfall musste ich das Projekt abbrechen und löste die Gilde sich auf. Sommer 2018 kam ich dann zurück ins Aldor RP und sah das die Wach Situation sich nicht groß gebessert hatte, aber die Bürger sich den Umständen entsprechend sicher fühlten in der Stadt. Es waren einige neue Gilden gegründet worden und die Stadt gewann an Spieler Zuwachs. In den folgenden Wochen überlegte ich was ich im Rp machen wollte und entschloss mich wieder die Gilde zu gründen, unter den gleichen Namen. Jedoch wollte ich keine offizielle Söldnergruppe führen. Nach einigen hin und her entschloss ich ein Fundbüro zu eröffnen. Da jenes aber nicht immer laufen würde, integrierte ich einen Charakter der Tabak herstellen konnte. Feder und Pfote wird ein Fundbüro mit extra Leistungen und ein exotischer Tabakladen. Zufinden sind wir im Zwergendistrikt im IC- Laden Steinhand, Lehrer für Bergbaufertigkeiten! Was bieten wir? Wir bieten regelmäßiges und abwechslungsreiches RP. Geplant sind sowohl interne Plots mit dem Laden als auch der Gilde generell. Wir wollen uns in dem Geschäftlichen Lebens Sturmwind einbinden. Wir, insbesondere ich, nehmen uns vor Reisen zu rpn, Geschäftsaufträge und ggbfs.. Kämpfe. Ziel ist es das sich Kontakte knüpfen, Charaktere sich entwickeln zu lassen. Gemütliche Tavernen-, Lager- und Ladenabende stehen auch ganz hoch auf unserer Zielliste. Was suchen wir? Wie jede Gilde und Laden suchen wir im Moment alles Mögliche. Ob du eine einfache Person bist, bis hin zu einem erfahrenen Schmied, Kämpfer und CO. Bei uns bist du herzlich willkommen. Was erwarten wir? Eigentlich fordern wir das, was wir auch in normalen RP möchten. Wenn du OOC ein netter Mensch ist, darf sich dein Charakter so benehmen wie er möchte. Ob er ein Ar**loch ist, ein Prahler oder nie seinen Mund halten kann ist völlig egal. Solange es bei uns ins RP passt, ist es egal. Rassen mäßig beschränken wir uns nicht. Ob du ein Mensch oder jemand bist der Pelz trägt, ob du in einer Höhle im Berg wohnst oder gar mit der Leere zusammen gewohnt hast, interessiert uns persönlich nicht, solange es ins RP passt! Viel Wert legen wir auf Logik, Geduld, Verständnis und ein angenehmes Miteinander im OOC Bereich. Nicht jeder von uns muss die Lore zu 100% kennen, Eckdaten wären jedoch gut und sind auf den momentane Patchstand wohl keine zu große Anforderung. Wir besitzen einen Discord Server der gerne zum Reden genutzt werden kann. Es ist jedoch keine Pflicht. Dort werden wir Plots ankündigen, uns mit anderen Gilden besprechen oder einfach auch mal miteinander über die Welt philosophieren . Wichtig: Wir sind KEINE 24/7 Gilde und werden das auch weiterhin zu beibehalten. Wir alle gehen einen Beruf nach, sind noch in der Schule oder machen gerade unsere Ausbildung. Wir haben Familie und Freunde oder auch andere Verpflichtungen wie Vereine oder Freiwillige Organisationen. Bitte seht euch also nicht dazu gezwungen ständig da zu sein. Gerne fangen wir auch an Gildeninterne Raids oder Dungeons zu laufen, Twinks zu lvln oder auch andere Spiele miteinander zu spielen! Wie kriegt man zu uns Kontakt? Da wir uns vieles im Rp erspielen wollen, wäre das einfachste uns anzuspielen. Ob ihr uns einfach auf der Straße anquatscht, direkt in den Laden kommt oder nach uns fragen lässt, ist ganz euch überlassen. Kategorie:Ehemalige Gilden